Alternate Colors
by Snowcat1378
Summary: In an alternate universe, about two years after the defeat of Him, random kids are getting hit by White Z-Rays, including a newcomer named Bernadette and her brother and sister. A new enemy is rising and these kids must join the Powerpuff Girls Z to help save Townsville. But are all of these kids as nice as they appear?
1. Characters List

**Everyone knows what happened in the end of the Powerpuff Girls Z. But what if there was an alternate universe of the same thing, yet different? What if there were more members (OC) of the group? What if the Rowdyruff Boys Z were on the good side? What if that universe crossed over with the normal universe at one point? **

**In an alternate universe, about two years after the defeat of Him, random kids are getting hit by White Z-Rays, including a newcomer named Bernadette and her brother and sister. A new enemy is rising and these kids must join the Powerpuff Girls Z to help save Townsville. But are all of these kids as nice as they appear?**

* * *

**Characters List: **

**Name:** Bernadette

**Age:** 12

**Color:** Dark-Blue

**Eye Color:** Dark-Blue

**Hair Color:** Brown that is naturally straight and reaches the middle of her back. Also had bangs.

**Counterpart:** Blizzard

**Name:** Beauty

**Age:** 13

**Color:** Bluish-Purple

**Eye Color:** Bluish-Purple

**Hair Color:** Dark-brown that is naturally straight and her back end. Also has bangs.

**Counterpart:** None

**Name:** Blizzard

**Age:** 12

**Color:** Dark-Blue

**Eye Color:** Dark-Blue

**Hair Color:** Brown in a cute curtained haircut.

**Counterpart:** Bernadette

**Name:** Basil

**Age:** 12

**Color:** Neon-Green

**Eye Color:** Neon-Green

**Hair Color:** Brown that is shoulder length and has bangs.

**Counterpart:** Bernard

**Name:** Bernard

**Age:** 12

**Color:** Neon-Green

**Eye Color:** Neon-Green

**Hair Color:** Brown with a crew haircut.

**Counterpart:** Basil

**Name:** Brittany

**Age:** 13

**Color:** Hot Pink

**Eye Color:** Hot Pink

**Hair Color:** Extremely bright blonde hair in a beehive haircut.

**Counterpart:** None

**Name:** Beth

**Age:** 8

**Color:** Bright Pink (Almost White)

**Eye Color:** Bright Pink:

**Hair Color:** Strawberry-Blonde back in a ponytail.

**Counterpart:** None

* * *

**These are my characters ****_so far_****. I will be updating with new characters in some time and add them to this list. **


	2. Learning About Townsville

**(Alternate Universe) **

**Bernadette's POV:**

I looked out the window of the car as we drove on the highway. Everything was packed in the back of the car while the moving trucks followed us on the road. Today was a big day for my family and I because we were on our way to our new house in Townsville. I turned my head and saw my mom driving, my dad reading his newspaper, my twin brother rocking to the beat of his music, and my sister reading a book.

I looked out the window again. We used to live in a small town a long way from here. My dad owned a small company that quickly expanded thanks to its popularity. He sold cars, by the way. Townsville offered a large building for him to continue his business, so he bought it and now we're moving to a big house.

I was definitely excited that we were going to Townsville, because now I could have a chance at making new friends. We were starting to approach Townsville and I pressed my face on the glass. It looked like a normal town, with tall buildings and the usual people walking to work.

"We're getting close to our new house, you guys." Our dad told us.

We turned into a neighborhood and drove down the driveway. The houses were big and almost looked exactly the same. My brother, Blizzard, my sister, Beauty and I were watching the houses go by until we stopped at one of them.

"Alright kids, let's start unpacking." Our mom told us.

"Got it." I replied.

The five of us climbed out of the car and started taking out boxes from the trunk since the movers were not here yet. I grabbed a box filled with my stuff and started walking over to the house. I suddenly had this weird feeling that I was being watched. I looked to my left and saw two figures in the house next to mine. They were two kids, and not just kids, they were twins! Just like Blizzard and I!

The girl had neon-green eyes and brown hair like mine, except her hair was shoulder length. She was wearing a neon-green shirt and blue jeans. The boy had neon-green eyes and brown hair too, but he was wearing a long-sleeved green shirt and worn out, ripped jeans. I could sense more eyes staring at me and I turned to my right.

There were two other girls watching me in the house on the right. One looked like she was about thirteen while the other girl looked about eight or nine. The older girl had extremely bright blonde hair and hot-pink eyes. She was wearing some pink fashion clothes that looked expensive. The younger girl had strawberry-blonde hair and very bright pink eyes that were almost white. She was wearing a bright pink dress that matched her eyes.

I looked back and forth at these two houses. They seemed to be very curious about my family and I. When all of them realized I was staring at them, they turned away and headed off into their homes. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why didn't they just come outside to say hello? Maybe they're just shy. I turned back to the house and soon entered it.

It was very dark and dusty inside, so dark that I couldn't find the light switch. Black curtains were blocking the sunlight. I set my box of stuff down and approached each window, sliding the curtains off and letting the day see the inside of the house. Once I got almost every window, I picked up my box and started upstairs to look for a room. I sneezed a few times on my way upstairs. Even the upstairs was dark. It was even dustier up here than it was downstairs. My eyes were starting to become itchy, so I opened all the curtains and slid the windows open. Why were all the curtains closed anyway?

I went into the room that was in front of the house where I could see the road and the houses across the street. It wasn't _that_ much of a view, but at least it wasn't the view of the side of another house's wooden wall. I sighed and laid my arms onto the windowsill.

**Thunk!**

I heard a small thud and turned to my closet. It was slightly open, and I could see a shadow moving around inside. I slowly started walking toward the closet. I heard a slight hiss but continued to walk toward it. I hesitated to open the closet. I slowly started opening it…

_**ZOOM!**_

A flash of grayish-blue shot out of the closet like a ball from a cannon. It got so surprised that I staggered backward and fell down. I turned to see what had come out of the closet, but it had already run out the door.

I could hear people walking into the house. I got up, brushed myself off, and looked out the window. The movers were here. I walked out of my new room and went downstairs. Blizzard and Beauty already had almost half of the boxes inside. Blizzard heard my footsteps and looked up.

"Where were you, Bernadette?" Blizzard asked me.

"Sorry. So many weird things happened." I said to cut the small story shorter.

"I wonder why it's so dusty in here." Beauty pointed out calmly.

"Yeah! Aren't they supposed to clean this place?" Blizzard asked.

I shrugged and made my way out of the house. I could see my parents talking to the movers and pointing at the house. Before I could walk into the light, the four kids from the two houses suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I jumped a little bit.

"Hey. You're our new neighbor?" The boy asked.

"… Uh huh." I said after recovering from their sudden appearance. "My name's Bernadette."

"The name's Brittany." Said the girl wearing the pink fashion clothes. "This is my little sister, Beth." The little girl waved at me.

"I'm Basil." Said the girl wearing the green shirt. "This is my twin brother, Bernard."

"That's so cool! I have a twin brother, too! His name is Blizzard and he's in the house." I said. "I also have an older sister. Her name is Beauty."

"Mmm." Bernard hummed as she looked behind me. "She really is a beauty."

Basil elbowed him in the chest. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see Beauty approaching. "Hello." She greeted.

"Hello." Bernard said back, lustfully. Basil elbowed him again.

"Um, Beauty, these are our neighbors. Brittany and Beth live in the left house," Brittany and Beth smiled and waved their hands. "And Basil and Bernard are twins who live in the right house."

"Oh, you two are twins?" Beauty asked. "That's so cool."

"What's cool?" I heard my brother come up behind me. "Whoa! They're twins, too!"

"Yeah. You'll see a lot of twins in Townsville." Basil said. "_A lot_."

"And this adds to the list." Brittany said.

I saw something bright in the sky and looked up. Three bright lights were racing in the sky, one pink, one blue and one green. "What the-?"

The kids turned around and looked up, as if they knew what I was confused about. I heard them gasp in delight.

"Hmm?" Beauty hummed softly in confusion, looking up.

"What the heck is that?" Blizzard asked, squinting at the sky.

The four kids turned around and gasped at my siblings and I. "You never heard of the Powerpuff Girls Z?!" Basil asked us in shock.

"Uh, no. Sorry." I told them politely.

"You must have! They're the famous superheroes of Townsville! They keep us safe from the monsters that live around here!" Beth exclaimed.

_Monsters? How come no one told us about this?_

As the fours kids in front of us were exclaiming about these, "Powerpuff Girl Z", I nudged Beauty and Blizzard to get their attention. They both turned to me. "Did any of you know about the Powerpuff Girls Z or any monsters?"

They both shook their heads.

"Are you sure? Do you think Mom and Dad knew?" I asked them.

"It's possible. Townsville had to have warned him about these kind of things before we could move here." Beauty said.

"And not tell us?!" Blizzard blurted out.

"Hey! We need to watch it on the news! You guys wanna come?" Basil asked the three of us.

"Uh, but we need to finish unpacking…" I said, turning to the house.

"Oh, hello. Are all of you are neighbors?" I saw Mom come up from behind the four kids as they turned around and saw Mom.

"Mom, did you and Dad know-"

"Yeah, they are." I cut Blizzard off. "This is Basil, Bernard, Brittany and Beth."

They gave my mom hi's and hey's to greet her as our mom greeted them again.

"Hey miss, can your kids come over to our house and watch the news for a little bit?" Bernard asked.

"Sure, that would be fine." Mom replied.

"What about unpacking?" I asked.

"Your father and I will take care of that. We'll have the movers help us." Mom said.

"Cool! Let's go to our house!" Basil said.

The seven of us left my new house and headed straight over to Basil's home. Her house looked almost exactly the same as ours, it was just cleaner and brighter on the inside. They also had a big flat screen television. I sat down next to Beth while she next to Brittany. Bernard sat next to Beauty. Basil grabbed the remote and sat down next to Blizzard. She turned on the T.V. and it was already on the news.

It showed a giant robot attacking the city. It looked like a red centipede peaking out of a purple turtle shell. Its tentacles were hitting the side of the buildings, tearing windows and cement off. It had legs that shot out like boomerangs. I leaned a little off the couch when I saw who was driving the robot. It looked like a monkey. What the flip?

"That's Mojo Jojo. He's an evil monkey" Basil said. "He's always trying to destroy the city."

_A monkey?!_

"Hey! Here come the Powerpuff Girls Z!" Brittany exclaimed and pointed at the screen.

I looked curiously at the T.V. as I saw the three lights from earlier show up in the television. The camera zoomed in on the lights, and it showed three girls. One was a redhead with a large bow keeping her hair tied back. She had pink eyes and was wearing a pink outfit. Another girl had blonde hair and blue eyes, who was wearing an identical outfit like the redhead's except it was blue. The third girl had black hair and green eyes, wearing the same outfit except it was green.

"What are their names?" Beauty asked.

"No one knows, really. They're just called the Powerpuffs." Bernard answered.

The girl in pink took out a yo-yo and threw it at the boomerang legs, cutting them off. The girl in blue took out some king of bubble blower and threw out colorful bubbles. They cut off the tentacles that kept hitting the buildings. The girl in green took out a huge golden hammer and used it to hot the ground. A light came out of it and hit the front bottom of the robot, causing the top of the centipede to blow off, where, "Mojo Jojo" was sitting. He took off flying through the air.

Basil and her friends cheered for the Powerpuffs. Blizzard, Beauty and I looked at the T.V. in awe as the Powerpuffs flew proudly in the air as people cheered over their victory.

Beth nudged me and I turned to her. "Wasn't that awesome?!" She asked happily.

"Yeah, it was." I replied with a smile. She smiled widely and looked back at the T.V., cheering.


	3. First Time

**Beauty's POV:**

After watching the news, Bernadette let our new friends know we had to head back to the house to unpack and organize. I agreed. Our parents can't do everything by themselves even with the movers; help. We also had to make sure they didn't try to steal anything.

Blizzard could not believe our mom and dad didn't tell us Townsville was, "cursed" he calls it, and super girls would always come to save us. He was going to complain to Mom and Dad as soon as we went home. I did agree with him a tiny bit, but I told him we should wait on the family argument. They probably didn't tell us so that we wouldn't flip out and get to excited or refuse to move here.

We walked through the front door and entered the house. The movers were putting stuff together while our dad was helping them out. Mom was cleaning the dust and dirt off the floor.

"Hey, everyone." I greeted the adults.

They turned and saw us. "Oh, you guys are back already?" Mom asked.

"We figured you still needed help getting the houses prepared." Bernadette explained.

"What do you need us to do?" Blizzard asked, trying to keep himself cool.

"Actually, you kids should go hang out with your friends a little more. Your father is going to have a meeting here soon." Mom said.

"Oh… okay." I said, a little surprised.

_Dad's already having a meeting? In our house? That's unusual, and sudden._

"Alright. See you in a while." Bernadette told her.

The three of us left the house and turned to Basil's home. We saw Brittany and Beth saying their goodbyes to Basil and Bernard. They waved their hands and walked off the porch. After the left, Bernard immediately saw me and gave me a wide smile. "Hey! Are you guys free already?" Bernard asked.

"Yes. Our dad is having a conference as soon as the house is cleaned up and ready." I replied.

"That's great! We could show you around Townsville if you like." Basil said.

"And get killed?" Blizzard muttered under his breath.

I sighed lightly and chuckled.

"It's okay, Blizzard. I'm sure these Powerpuff Girls Z have taken care of Mojo Jojo." Bernadette told him.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. They can defeat anything." Basil said. "Come on. Let's get going."

I turned and saw Brittany and Beth who walked into their house. "What about the two of them? Aren't they gonna come?"

"They have stuff to finish, they said." Basil replied.

Basil and Bernard started leading us toward the city of Townsville. For a town, it was pretty big. I can see why villains would want to attack this place. The more we walked into the city, the taller the buildings got. Basil was constantly talking to us about the shops and fashion shows if there was any coming up.

I felt a little bit uncomfortable because Bernard kept staring at me. I think he attempted to tangle his hand in mine a few times. There's no doubt he has a crush on me. Right when he saw me for the first time, he gave me a look of love. A lot of people said I was extremely beautiful, and way too sweet. I am always very kind to others, even when they don't deserve it, because I hate to make enemies.

I stopped walking when I realized my friends were gone. I must've daydreamed too long and got separated from them. I looked around and saw that this was an intersection pathway. I looked at all four paths and decided to take the left.

I followed it for about two minutes. It was just a plane, ordinary road. There were two more pathways up ahead. I gave out a little sigh of frustration, but continued on, as I knew that frustration wouldn't help my situation. If I didn't find my friends in ten minutes, I will have to head back to the house and explain what happened. Hopefully Dad's meeting didn't start yet. But how was I-

I stopped thinking as I ran into someone. I fell down as the person pushed me to the floor. I whimpered a little at the aching pain before looking up to see whom I had run into. It was a boy. He looked he was about my age, with red hair and red eyes. He was wearing much brace with a strap on his neck, gloves on each hand, black pants with two red stripes and a red cap. He seemed really focused on wiping his sleeves. Did I get dirt on him or something? I looked at my hands and covered arms. No, they were clean. I was wearing a long-sleeved dark-bluish-purple shirt that was tight enough to show my thin body. I also wore light-blue jeans.

I lifted myself up. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Stay away from me!" The boy yelled, wiping his arms off faster.

"Why?" I asked, confused. "Are you hurt?"

He looked at me and glared. "Because you have cooties!"

I just stood there and stared at him. Did he just say it was because I had, 'cooties'? I thought I was going to burst out laughing, but he seemed serious, so I just gave him a giggle. "There's no such thing as cooties."

"Yeah there is!" He glared harder.

"No there's not." I said, keeping my voice nice and sweet. "Have you ever seen those comedy movies where the boy acts lovingly to the girl and yet he still acts like a jerk?"

The boy hesitated to speak again. He looked like he was thinking. After he finished, he dropped his shoulders. "I guess so." He mumbled, admitting it. He slowly stopped rubbing his arms.

I smiled. "I'm Beauty."

"They call me Brick. I've never seen you around here, even though we never go near girls." The boy responded.

"I just moved here with my siblings." I told him. "Who's we?"

"I lost my brothers; now I need to find them." Brick replied.

"Oh, what a coincidence. I lost my siblings and my friends after daydreaming." I giggled again. "Do you want me to help you find yours?"

I suddenly heard the laughter of boys and the disgusted cries of girls. It wasn't coming from a far distance, and I could tell that these cries were coming from Bernadette and Basil. Then I could hear the yelling of different boys, who sounded like Blizzard and Bernard.

"I hear my friends!" I exclaimed.

"And my brothers!" Brick exclaimed.

"They're coming from the path I took." I told him.

The two of us ran down the pathway I first took to find my friends. When we were almost there, I heard the fighting again, coming from the left pathway. We made it to the end and turned. I saw my siblings and friends with three other girls, arguing with two boys. These boys looked like Brick, only they had different colors and haircuts. The three girls looked familiar somehow. They were all fighting.

"Why are you even here?!" One of the girls I didn't know even asked.

"We ran into you on accident, so why not take this chance to annoy you?" The boy in green asked.

"We don't have time for this! We have to look for their sister!" Basil yelled, pointing at Bernadette and Blizzard.

"Are those boys your brothers?" I mumbled to Brick.

"Yeah." Brick replied.

"It's okay, guys! We're right here!" I called them. All of the kids turned and saw us.

"Beauty, thank goodness!" Bernadette called, both her and Blizzard running over. "What happened to you?!"

"Hey, bro!" The boys called to Brick and came over. As they came, Bernadette scooted back and pulled me with her. Blizzard guarded us as we walked toward our friends.

"Bye." I told Brick.

"Uh, bye." Brick replied.

I was pulled over into the group. "Beauty, what happened?"

"I was daydreaming and then I realized you were gone Then I met Brick." I told him.

"Brick?" Bernadette asked.

"The boy I just came with. We heard your complaints and followed them to here." I replied. I chuckled at the thought of what happened earlier. "He thought I had cooties."

The three girls I don't know groaned. Blizzard gave me a confused look. "They still believe in cooties?"

"Yeah, it's stupid. They're disgusting morons." Basil said.

"The five of you know them?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. They're idiots. I'm a guy and even I think they're annoying." Bernard quickly said.

"I thought Brick was funny." I told them.

"How could you think he was funny?!" The girl with the short black hair asked.

I turned my head to look at them more clearly. "Hello. Are you friends?"

Basil stepped forward. "Beauty, I'd like you to meet Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup."

"Nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"You too." The three girls replied.


End file.
